Sibling Cupid
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: When Miley and Nick broke up, it didn't just hurt them, it hurt their siblings too.
1. Trapped In a Studio

Miley was sitting in the recording studio, by herself, working on a new song that she had just written last night. Her dad was going to be there later to help her finish up and put it together, but for right now she had just wanted to be alone.

She probably would have been alone until her father got there, if the Gray Brothers hadn't decided they wanted to record today as well. So, as her luck should have it, an hour into her rehearsing time there was a knock at her door.

"Hello?" Miley called, not sure who would be at the door.

That's when _they_ walked in. The three boys who had ripped her heart out, torn it to shreds, and repeatedly stomped on it. Gruesome, but you get the point. "Miley!" Joe said excitedly when he saw her.

Miley scowled and began packing up her guitar. "No, you don't have to leave." Kevin said, moving to her side.

"Just stay away from me," Miley growled, continuing to gather her stuff. They looked surprised at what she had said, but they knew they deserved it.

They blocked her way when she tried to go around them and she just glared at them. "Miley, we—" Nick began, but she cut him off. "Just put it on a shirt," She told him coldly. This time when she tried to get around them they didn't stop her.

But of course, something else did. In the doorframe stood Paul and Denise Gray. When they saw Miley their faces lit up, "Miley, dear, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Denise said as she walked up and hugged Miley.

"I'm okay, how have the two of you been?" She wasn't doing okay, everyone knew that.

The younger girl hugged both of the parents. "Miley, are the boys kicking you out? I thought we raised them better than that." Paul said, eyeing the boys who were shaking their heads quickly.

"No, no I'm going to meet my Dad in another room, I was just in here…practicing, you know?" Miley said, and everyone in the room knew she was lying. She was supposed to be meeting her dad in that room, she just didn't want to stay while the guys were there.

Denise frowned, "Well, that doesn't make any sense, why don't you stay in here? We can catch up! It's been so long since we've seen each other."

Neither of the adults missed the look that had passed over Miley's face. Fear and pain. They sighed inwardly, knowing it was their boys' fault that Miley didn't want to stay in the room.

"No, that's okay I wouldn't want to intrude. I'm sure the guys don't want me to hear their new songs." Ignoring the protests that brought from the Gray family was like ignoring a stampede of elephants; impossible. "I really have to go, I need to finish rehearsing before Dad and I record."

At that Denise's face lit up again. "May I hear one of your new songs? Please?"

Miley gave in, "Okay, my newest song is my favorite. I haven't gotten the whole thing yet, but I'll play you what I've got."

"Just tell me that it's over

Please, that's what I need to hear

They say true love lasts

I guess ours wasn't real

Today the fighting finally stopped

Amidst all of our screams and tears

Neither of us can deal anymore

Just say the word, I'll disappear

I want you to be happy, I do

I can't stand you in someone else's arms

Was it the love that couldn't last?

Or was it us and our insecurities?"

"Oh, honey that was amazing!" Denise gushed. Miley offered her a watery smile, keeping her eyes on anything but the three Gray boys. "Who was it about?" Everyone stared at the middle-aged woman like she'd lost her mind. She realized her mistake and blushed.

Miley didn't respond she just backed towards the door, knowing she had to get out of the room before her tears fell. "I, um, have to go." But of course, thanks to her lack of luck, there was one more thing blocking her escape.

The thing, or person rather, was the only one who could possibly talk her into staying. And she could tell that was exactly what he had planned.

"MILEY!" He yelled, as he launched himself at the teen pop star.

She knelt down and hugged him, "Hey Frankie."


	2. Frankie Begs

"Do you not love me anymore, Miley?" Frankie asked, tears in his eyes.

The sixteen year old pop star looked at him and burst into tears, "Of course I love you Frankie."

The eight year old hugged her, "Why don't you come and see me anymore, Miley? Selena isn't nice to me like you are. She doesn't play with me, or sing me to sleep."

"I've been really busy, Frankie. I haven't had any time to do anything," Miley told him. She could feel the stares of the rest of Frankie's family. She knelt down next to Frankie.

"But you didn't call me or Joe on our birthdays, you promised. And Noah never comes over and plays anymore."

It took every ounce of strength she had not to break down and cry right then and there. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Frankie. I'll make it up to you."

"Is it because of my brothers that you don't come over any more?" How could she possibly tell him that her brothers had cut her out of their lives and didn't want anything to do with her any more? Obviously, she couldn't.

She shook her head slowly, "It's a long story Frankie, but just know it's my fault."

"I don't believe you. It's okay, I know it's their faults. I know they're mean to you. If you come hang out with me, I'll never talk to them again. I like you better anyways."

Miley smiled slightly at the eight year olds attempt at persuasion, "No, Frankie. You have to talk to them, they're your brothers, and we both know their important to you and you're important to them."

"I hate them." Frankie suddenly exclaimed

"Frankster, you don't hate your brothers, so don't say that. They love you."

"But they're mean to you!" He protested.

"It's okay Frankie, it doesn't matter anymore. Like I never mattered in the first place," That last part was supposed to stay in her head but it had slipped out. She changed the subject like only an actress can, "If you take back saying you hate them, and promise to continue talking to them you, me, and Noah will hang out Saturday. We'll do whatever the two of you want for the whole day."

Frankie seemed to have forgotten about her slip of words as his face lit up. "Okay! I don't hate my brothers! Hey Joe! Hey Nick! Hey Kevin! See I'm talking to them!"

Miley giggled, "I have to go now, Frankie, you can call me later. You still have my number right?"

He nodded, "Miley are you still dating that guy?"

The three other brothers held their breath as they waited for her answer. Justin Gaston was the second reason that she Kevin, and Joe were no longer talking. They had tried to push their way back into her life just to tell her what she was doing wrong with it.

"No, he broke up with me."

"Why?!" The little boy asked, wondering why anyone would want to break up with her.

"I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. But I'm used to that by now." She really needed to find a cure for her word vomit, but her eyes never strayed from Frankie's.

"I think you're perfect Miley," Frankie said with conviction.

Miley grinned, "Far from it, but thank you Frankie, you definitely are. Call me later okay?" She kissed him on the cheek before she began to walk out of the recording studio.

"Bye Miley," Joe yelled behind her.

"Goodbye Joseph," She wouldn't have said anything but she didn't want to hurt Frankie's feelings, or Denise and Paul's. They had never done anything to her. She didn't turn around and look at the family as she left.

What no one saw was the sly grin that passed between the youngest and two eldest Gray Brothers. Joe and Kevin high fived Frankie discreetly and then walked out of the room to continue their plan. Operation Niley was a go.


End file.
